<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Weeks: A 'Titanium' Timestamp by abeautifullie3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234537">12 Weeks: A 'Titanium' Timestamp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifullie3/pseuds/abeautifullie3'>abeautifullie3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Titanium Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Supernatural Semi-AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of schmoop, A/B/O, Alpha!Dean, Alpha-to-Omega!Sam, Anilingus/aka: Rimming/aka: Dean Eating the Fuck Outta Sammy's Ass, Canon Divergence, Dean's Favorite Word Is "Fuck" (or any variation thereof), Don't Do Anything With My Work Without My Permission!!!, Graphic Sex, Hunter’s Hogwarts!Bunker, Kid!Fic, Kinda-sorta Curtain!Fic, Kinda-sorta Fix-It!Fic, M/M, Mpreg mentioned, Profanity, lactation!kink, mostly fucking, pregnancy!kink, semi-au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifullie3/pseuds/abeautifullie3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally given the all clear health wise, and Dean’s got plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Titanium Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12 Weeks: A 'Titanium' Timestamp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittleheart/gifts">darklittleheart</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  The story is mine.  The boys, and all things canon, not mine.  :::pouts:::<br/>The views held by these characters are not necessarily my own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>I ask that my work not be remixed, reworked, translated, or reformatted in any manner without my permission.  With exception to the summary, header information, and brief excerpts, my work may not be re-posted or distributed elsewhere in large part or in whole.  Thank you.</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Additional Notes:</b>  So.  Darklittleheart96 was so good to me, I asked her if there was anything at all in the story she wanted changed or added.  Her only request?  More sex.  Hah!  She is insatiable!  Funny enough, sex scenes can be the hardest for me to write.  On top of that, there was no place in the story where adding another woo-whoo scene felt right.  I wanted to give her something though.  Kept hearing Billy Idol’s <i>Rebel Yell</i> going through my head, “…in the midnight hour, she cried, ‘More, more, more’…” and I simply had to give her <i>more</i>.  Bwahahahahaha!!!  Thus, the idea for this timestamp was conceived, labored upon, and born.</p>
<p>End banner by darklittleheart96 ♥</p>
<p>Unbetaed.  Just a couple thousand words of Sam&amp;Dean level romance, and brother fucking.</p>
<p>I’d advise reading the main story first, if you want an idea of what’s going on.  However, can stand alone if you just want some kinky, gay, incestuous pornz to fap to.  Break out the Cheetos and your fully charged vibrator, ladies (or gents)! {And if you don’t get that ref, well, you haven’t been in fandom as long as I have then.  LOL}</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>~ 12 Weeks ~</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>(A ‘Titanium’ Timestamp)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>      Call ended, Dean went careening wildly through the bunker, bursting into the library like a man half-crazed.  Truth of it, was more like three-fourths.<br/>
     Eight weeks.  Scratch that.  Eight since Josie’d been born.  Factor in the weeks he and Jamie had been…  Well, it was just more like twelve.<br/>
     Dean staring at the two women sitting at the table doing research, Donna looked ‘bout as wide-eyed as Dean figured he did, Jody however was chuckling.</p>
<p>     “What am I missing?”  Donna leaned into her new (fucking <i>finally</i>) Alpha, distress giving way to curiosity.</p>
<p>     “Oh, just how Emilio paid a visit to Sam out at the farm today.”</p>
<p>     Still took Donna a tick, her cheeks then pinking and eyes going wide for another reason, then soft as she made a cooing sound.  “Aww, Sam all on the mend now then.  Good for him.”</p>
<p>	     Jody cocked her head to the side and back.  “Good for Casanova here, more like.”</p>
<p>	     Entirely ignoring the two women and their gossipy teasing, Dean pointed at them each in turn.  “You, you, no plans tonight?  Right?  Right.  That settled, pack it in, ladies, you’re both on kid duty.”</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>~ ~ ~</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>     The long, languid, make-out sessions – the kind they hadn’t been free to have together, back when him and Sam were teenagers – they were awesome.  The heavy-petting, frottage and blowjobs, Dean wasn’t knockin’ any of that either.  But going on three months of not being inside of his brother, sliding his cock home and locking him and Sammy together… </p>
<p>	     The front door swung open as Dean raced up the steps of their house.  “Huh, twelve minutes, not bad.”  Sam smirked, leaned up against the doorframe.  “Kids are still up.  Josie should go down pretty quick, just fed her.  Jamie though–“</p>
<p>	     “Not a problem, I brought reinforcements.”  Dean looked back over his shoulder and down the road, could just spot the dust plume Jody’s truck was kicking up.  Turning back to Sam, Dean leaned in and kissed him – hard and quick.  “Towels and blankets, Sammy.”</p>
<p>	     “Dean, what are you–”</p>
<p>	     “Trust me.  Now get a move on!”  Waggling his eyebrows, a goofy smile on his face, Dean moved past Sam through the doorway and into the house, he had his own supplies to gather.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>~ ~ ~</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>     Fifteen minutes later, the kids kissed and left in good hands – Donna singing Josie to sleep, and Jody with Jamie at the dining room table, working on a new model ship – Dean gently guided his baby along the rough dirt path through the trees at the back of the acreage – Sam shotgun with a dimpled grin aimed right at Dean.  They normally hoofed it, back to the swimming hole, but Dean, he had plans.</p>
<p>      Parking along the edge of the banks, the setting sun casting purples and pinks and golds on the smooth surface of the water, Dean and Sam got out of the car.  One shared look between them, and it was on, the both of them stripping down bare and racing for the water – Sam first, then Dean, <i>whooping</i> as they canonballed into the crisp water.<br/>
     They both burst up through the surface, shared raucous laughter as they swam to each other.  Splashing and dunking and wrestling, goofing off quickly turned to making-out.  Sam with his legs wrapped around Dean’s waist, an anchored buoy in the water as they kissed lazy and dirty, Dean’s fingers played with the furled rim of Sam’s hole before slipping inside – little breathy gasps from Sam, and low growls from Dean.<br/>
     Eventually making their way up out of the water and onto the bank, they walked over to the car. </p>
<p>     “I’ll grab the blanket and towels,” Sam offered, startling at the hand swiftly wrapping around his wrist, holding him back.  “Dean?”</p>
<p>     Dean pulled him back, over in front of the car, moonlight catching and glistening in the droplets of water trailing jagged paths down their naked bodies.  “Not what I had in mind, Sammy.”<br/>
     Wasn’t but a few heartbeats he had his brother bent over the hood of the car – Dean dropped down and squatting behind him, palming those firm ass cheeks and spreading them wide, feasting at the fountain of the heady slick already running down Sam’s thighs.  None of those fucking kitten licks, Dean ate at Sam’s core, worked his fingers past the rim and stretched him open, thrust his tongue deep to taste his brother on the inside.</p>
<p>     “Dean, <i>please</i>.  Need…”</p>
<p>	     “Yeah.  Yeah, Sammy.”  His brother was right, much as Dean could lose himself, face buried in Sam’s hole, for hours, they both needed <i>more</i>.  “Too long, baby boy, I know.”  Standing, Dean kissed the leaking tip of his cock to Sam’s hole, then taking his brother’s hips in a tight grip…he slammed forward.</p>
<p>	     “Oh, motherfucking hell, Dean, ye<i>sssss</i>!”</p>
<p>	     “Quick and dirty, this round, little brother.  Know neither one of us’ll be able to hold out for anything more.”</p>
<p>	     “Just fuck me, De.  Please just fuck me.”</p>
<p>	     Sam’s torso draped against the hood of the car, fingers skittering, sliding, across cool metal, uselessly seeking purchase before hooking over the edge of the hood along the windshield, Dean took him hard and fast, hips thrusting at a brutal pace, cock pistoning in and out of Sam’s body.  Dean reached underneath him, fingers twisting tacky nipples and making Sam cry out, buck back harder against Dean fucking into him.  Sharp, little metallic <i>tings</i> as the sprays of sweet liquid from his tits hit steel, and Dean could feel the warm and slick slide of it – the slippery wet metal coated in Sam’s milk.  Palms cupping his brother’s chest, Dean pulled him upright, bit into Sam’s claiming mark as he stared down at the hood of the car…and that was it.  The pale rivulets of milk trickling down the stark black of his baby, and Dean was driving his knot past Sam’s rim as he came with a roar, knotted tight and filling Sam up.</p>
<p>	     “Dean!”  Cock jutting out proud from his body, near purple with the need for release, and Sam did just that – iridescent streaks of white crisscrossing across the hood of the car, merging with the thinning trails of milk.</p>
<p>	     “Fuck, Sammy!”  Staring at the <i>so-fucking-hot</i> mess on his baby, Dean’s body quaked with not so much an aftershock as another full on orgasm.  Cock throbbing, balls on the verge of painful and rapidly refilling, a steady pulsing of his seed deep inside his brother’s body, and the both of them practically sobbing with how fucking good it was. </p>
<p>	     They stayed there for minutes, heartbeats, shared breaths they exchanged when Sam dropped his head back onto Dean’s shoulder, craned his neck so Dean could plunder his mouth while they were still joined. </p>
<p>	     The night embraced them.  Crickets and cicadas and frogs singing, as Old Hooty <i>who-who-hooted</i> at them from a nearby tree.</p>
<p>      Dean retrieving the blanket from the car once they’d uncoupled, then spreading it out, they dropped down in an exhausted, entangled heap and dozed – Dean’s fingers carding through the wet strands of Sam’s hair.<br/>
     When Sam’s stomach gurgled, Dean laughed, got up and went to the backseat of the car.  First he took out the battery operated lanterns, turned them on and set them on top of the car’s hood.  Then he pulled out a couple of beers and the leftover pizza he’d stashed in their trusty, old green cooler – also grabbed the Ziploc bag of strawberry-lemonade cookies Garth had baked and brought over.<br/>
     Lounging naked on the blanket, underneath a sea of stars, they ate, talked about the kids, laughed like they hadn’t in far too long, and drank the beers…then a few more.  They were sated and content.  Bellies full, a little bit buzzed, and so fucking in-love. </p>
<p>     Giving Dean that <i>look</i>, Sam pushed him back, crawled between his legs and sucked him until his cock was back to full mast.  He climbed on and sunk down, deliberately slow, frown lines of concentration as he tortuously teased them both until Sam was fully seated and content to find an easy, gentle rhythm.</p>
<p>	     A cocky grin and come-hither nod of his head, and Sam went, dropping down to connect their lips where Dean eagerly began to make-love to his brother’s mouth.  Opened wide and panting, slick tongues gliding together, twisting, Dean explored the hard lines of Sam’s teeth, the ridges along the roof of his mouth – Sam whimpering as he let him.  </p>
<p>	     Hips finding a new rhythm – languid rise up, and brutal slam back down where Sam then ground the splay of his ass against Dean’s pelvis, working the length inside of him deeper – Sam took Dean’s lower lip between his teeth, tugged on it as he slowly drew back, then released it with a rough and dirty chuckle.</p>
<p>	     Dean’s lips followed as Sam continued to sit up, trailing down his chin, pointed tongue delving into the cleft of it.  Downward still, he nipped along Sam’s throat, lightly sucking his Adam’s apple before lapping broad strokes into the hollow beneath.  Dean’s lips moved further along his sternum until he made a sharp right, laving along Sam’s pec until he finally took in a pert and milk-tacky nipple.  He rolled it between his teeth before his lips got a good seal around Sam’s dusky areola and Dean pulled…warm and sweet sustenance flooding his mouth, his senses.  Reminder that Sam – his brother’s fucking gorgeous and astounding body – had made him children, made the nourishment to feed them, and…Dean was right there on the edge of coming undone.  “Don’t even know what you fucking do to me, Sammy.”</p>
<p>	     Sam laughed, short burst, warm.  “Think I might have <i>some</i> idea, Dean.”  He sat up fully, the outer ring of his hole riding the bulbous swell eager to breach his body.  He braced his hands against Dean’s abdomen, head thrown back and spine arching, a pained cry of pleasure as Sam worked Dean’s knot past his rim.  </p>
<p>	     Digging his fingers into Sam’s hips, Dean bucked his own upwards as he yanked his brother down.  He needed to be as deep inside Sam as he could possibly get…it’s where Dean fucking <i>lived</i>.  Barely any give for thrust, Dean kept pulling Sam down to meet his quick and short jabs, his brother keening as they rode the rising wave…</p>
<p>	     Building…building…they hit that sweet spot together.  Mind-blowing bliss crashing over them.</p>
<p>	     Sam dropped forward onto Dean, panting hard as he peppered his freckled chest with rapid kisses.  “Love you, De.”</p>
<p>	     Smiling as Sam’s light weight settled against him to wait out the knot, Dean’s fingers ghosted along his ribs, up and around through the sheen of sweat along his back, playing down the bumps of his spine.  Rare that Sam used the short of his name over the years – all but left behind with things like bedtime stories and kissing boo-boos – but ever since…  Well, he’d taken to using it more.  In turn, Dean had upped his own fond endearment usage, the term practically a balm for Sam, instantly settling him.  “Love you too, baby boy.”</p>
<p>	     Caress of the warm summer breeze on their bare skin, connected in more ways than even being knotted could encompass, they drifted off under the canopy of billowy clouds drifting through the night sky.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>&gt;&gt;&gt; ~ Twelve Weeks ~ &lt;&lt;&lt;</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://imgbox.com/KhXzfOhR"></a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>
    <br/>
    <b>Kudos, and Comments, and Con-Crit, Oh My!!!<br/>All are very appreciated and highly adored!!!  Yes, even respectful Con-Crit! (feel free to leave it anon)<br/>This is really the only payment I get, beyond the pleasure of writing being its own reward, and even if I don’t respond (:::hangs head in shame for this dreadful character flaw:::) believe me, it will quite possibly be the only thing to brighten my day.  Just…  It means a lot.<br/>♥ ♥ ♥ </b>
    <br/>
  </i>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>